Simple
by Popo37
Summary: Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia menerima permintaan dari bocah bernama Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi butlernya? Sang majikan yang manja, dingin, dan misterius membuat pekerjaan Chanyeol menjadi lebih susah dari perkiraannya. [ChanBaek!] [Boys Love!]
Chanyeol tidak mengerti semua ini.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menjadi butlernya—dengan alasan karena Chanyeol pengangguran, pintar, kuat, dan bla bla bla.

Entah setan jenis apa yang merasukinya, hingga dengan seenak kaki mulus mbak Hyuna ia menerima permintaan aneh—atau idiot—dari Byun Baekhyun, yang nyatanya hanya remaja berusia 13 tahun.

Ugh, rasanya perutnya mual memikirkan tentang itu semua.

"Yeol! Kemarilah—CEPAAAT!" Itu Baekhyun yang berteriak dari kamarnya.

Oke. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjalaninya—dengan setengah hati.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : He Knows Everything!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** This fic is originally mine. The character(s) are belong to God.

 **Warning :** AU. Boys Love. OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Ia berdiri dari acara kencan pantatnya dengan sofa—pft—dan bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar sang majikan.

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena teriakan sang majikan yang terdengar hingga luar kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

Klek.

O.M.G(D).

Ini kamar atau kapal pecah?

Baekhyun—yang sedang tengkurap membaca sebuah komik melirik Chanyeol sesaat, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke komik tersayangnya. "Ambilkan aku segelas air putih." titahnya.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol ingin berteriak di hadapan sang majikan, lalu berteriak; 'HEI, BAEK. UMURKU 16 TAHUN, DAN KAU YANG MASIH BOCAH SMP KELAS DUA BERANI-BERANINYA MENYURUHKU, HAAAH?!' Samting laik det. Namun Chanyeol menelan keinginan bejatnya itu—demi nyawanya.

"Baiklah Tuan." Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit, lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Ia menghela napas, lalu berbalik. Kedua netra kelamnya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke dirinya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja, Yeol?" tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan, membuat kekesalan Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

"Ah, menyenangkan—" Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan wajah judes sang majikan. "—menyebalkan sekali." gumam Chanyeol dengan kesal. Luhan tertawa dengan anggun, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Itu hal yang wajar." Luhan mendekati Chanyeol, lalu menepuk bahu kirinya. "Tapi kumohon, bertahanlah demi kebaikan Baekhyun, ya?" pinta Luhan.

Oke, dia akan bertahan—bukan untuk Baekhyun, tapi untuk Luhan saja. Yah, sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Luhan.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAK! INI TIDAK BENAAAR!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar, lalu menuruni kasur dan bersujud. Setelahnya, ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya dengan meneteskan air mata buaya andalannya.

"Ya Tuhan—kenapa Luhan hyung bisa bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun gila ituu?! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAA!" ujar Chanyeol dramatis.

"Tsk." Terdengar suara decakan dari ambang pintu kamarnya. "Menggelikan sekali kau." Chanyeol menoleh, lalu berdecak pelan. Sial. Itu Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan—mengusir rasa malu yang baru dirasakannya—dan berdiri. Dengan bermodal kaos putih tipis dan bokser bergambar spongebob kesayangannya, ia menunduk hormat ke sang majikan. "Selamat malam, Tuan." ujarnya sopan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu bertepuk tangan riang.

"Akhirnya kau mendalami peran butler yang kau jalani ya? Bagus, bagus." Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang masih menunduk hormat. Ia menepuk kepala Chanyeol—walaupun agak berjinjit—dengan senyuman riangnya. "Aku senang, kau tahu?" Baekhyun berujar misterius, membuat mau tak mau Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf—tapi, apa maksudmu, Tuan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan aksen formalnya. Yang lebih pendek berdecak, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengumpat—atau bahkan menghinaku di belakangku?" sindir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia menunduk lagi, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. "Maaf, Tuan. Maaf."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah. Toh—" Ia berbalik menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol. Selang beberapa langkah, ia menoleh. "—lama-lama kau juga akan betah denganku. HOHOHO." Sang majikan tertawa jahat, lalu menutup pintu dengan keras—atau membanting pintu.

Chanyeol berdiri normal, lalu melamun sebentar. Meringis pelan, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sialan. Kau benar sekali, Byun." gerutunya keras dan mengangkat kedua jari tengahnya ke udara. "FAKYUH!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Baekhyun yang masih ada di balik pintu mendengus geli. "Menyenangkan." gumamnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun dari ujung koridor.

"Hohoho~ Sepertinya rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi~" ujarnya riang dengan sedikit lompatan kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya di samping sang majikan yang sedang membaca koran di taman kediaman keluarga Byun. Ugh, pantatnya gatal ingin duduk tahu!

"Duduk saja. Memangnya siapa yang melarangmu, bodoh?" Chanyeol nyengir lebar mendengar ucapan pedas dari Baekhyun, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah sang majikan.

Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu orangnya cerewet, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika mulutnya berbicara tanpa kendalinya. "Baek, kau baca apa sih?" Ups. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya ketika ucapan tidak sopan barusan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam.

"Ma—maksudku, Tu—" Chanyeol mengingat kejadian dimana Baekhyun yang memasuki kamarnya kemarin malam. Dengan secepat jalannya seekor siput, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "—memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu Baek?! Lagipula kau lebih muda dariku, kan?!" ujar Chanyeol kesal. Setelahnya ia memasang raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "MAAFKAN AKU TUAN! TOLONG JANGAN POTONG GAJIKUU~" pinta Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan.

Baekhyun merotasikan kedua matanya. Astaga, butlernya kali ini sangat hiperbolis. "Aku tidak peduli, Yeol. Persetan dengan kesopanan. Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah menggajimu? Sebagai gantinya, kau akan tinggal disini dan aku akan membiayai segala urusan hidupmu. Berhentilah menjadi lebay, dasar tua." sinis Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali dengan kegiatan membacanya.

Chanyeol melongo sesaat, lalu bertepuk tangan tanpa suara. Hebat. Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun—sang majikan manjanya berbicara panjang dan berunsur kedewasaan.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat berujar. "Jangan berpikir ucapanku barusan seperti pak tua yang senang ceramah di sebelah, bodoh." Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol berdecak kagum dengan persepsi sang majikan.

"Jadi—" Dengan lancang, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua mata Baekhyun membesar karena jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat. "—aku boleh memanggilmu pendek, kan?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan seringai gagalnya.

Twitch—muncul perempatan tanpa traffic light di pelipis sang majikan.

Ia menutup lembaran korannya, lalu menggulungnya. Dengan sigap ia memukul kepala sang butler dengan keras. "AUCH!" erang Chanyeol.

"RASAKAN ITU, DOBI!"

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, walaupun Chanyeol tergolong anak cerdas, ia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya bersekolah. Dengan berbekal beberapa tumpuk buku dari perpustakaan yang dikelola sang ayah membuat Chanyeol memiliki banyak pengetahuan dibandingkan dengan anak seumurannya—itupun dulu, sebelum sang ayah pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Hah.

Memikirkan itu membuat Chanyeol bersedih. Ia bertekad akan membuat Baekhyun pintar dan rajin sepertinya. Harus!

Baekhyun yang berjalan melewati kamar Chanyeol tersedak oleh air ludahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, lalu berteriak. "APA-APAAN KAU INI?! AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAAH!" Chanyeol yang hanya memakai bokser—kali ini bergambar kartun Dora the Explorer—tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Sekolah." ujar sang majikan dengan penuh penekanan. Chanyeol mendecih. "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu bersekolah, Tuan?" Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, ia tetap bertekad memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'. Hei, dia tetap tahu kedudukan, okay?

Baekhyun gelagapan dengan semburat tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. "T—Tapi secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku bersekolah, sialan!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kau tahu ternyata—"

"Aku maunya bersekolah denganmu."

Tunggu.

Chanyeol yakin, ia sudah membersihkan kedua telinganya tadi sore—ya, ia yakin sekali. Jadi, kini ia tidak mungkin salah dengar.

"Tuan." Chanyeol turun dari kasur, lalu berdiri menghadap Baekhyun yang menggerakkan kedua matanya liar. "Kita berbeda umur jauh. Dan—mana mungkin aku kembali ke tingkat SMP?" ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan sang majikan.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Seperti kau pernah bersekolah saja." cibirnya. Chanyeol menurunkan rahang bawahnya perlahan.

"Astaga, Tuan. Darimana kau tahu itu—"

"Apa sih, yang Byun Baekhyun tidak ketahui?" ujar sang majikan dengan sedikit berpose—ibu jari dan jari telunjuk diletakkan di bawah dagu dan mata yang berbinar misterius.

Oh, yeah.

He knows everything, bruh.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit bujukan; 'Jika kau bersekolah, pulangnya kita akan beli mainan!' Yang tentu saja disetujui oleh sang majikan dengan semangat.

Paginya, Baekhyun memakai seragam khas WM Junior High School—yang kira-kira sudah lebih dari sebulan tidak ia kenakan. Berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah kusut, membuat sang butler memasang raut wajah kecewa—yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Wah, Tuan. Jika anda memasang wajah cemberut begitu, kita tidak akan membeli mainan loh—"

"BAIKLAH!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Ia tersenyum paksa, lalu menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari kediaman keluarga Byun. Chanyeol sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis di ambang pintu. Ia sempat menangkap gerakan bibir Luhan yang berujar; 'Tolong jaga Tuan dengan baik!' Dengan acungan dua jempol dan satu kedipan mata. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun meliriknya sinis.

"Okay, ada yang selingkuh disini." Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya bercanda saja, namun pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu orang yang jahil, ia merangkul bahu sempit sang majikan dan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur dengan nakalnya mengusak surai caramel Baekhyun dengan kasar—membuat sang majikan meloloskan sebuah erangan kesal.

"Aw, Tuan. Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh darimu, kau tahu kan?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya—walau tak dapat dipungkiri kedua pipinya memerah.

"Bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Hai! *lambai gak jelas*. Perkenalkan, aku author baru—alias bikin akun baru, hmpt—dan kalian bisa panggil aku Popo. Sebenarnya aku punya dua akun sih. Ini yang baru. Iseng aja, wkwkwk :D**

 **Yeah, ini terinspirasi dari anime Hayate : The Combat Butler. Demi apa aku fall in love sama anime itu—walaupun dah lama mweheee :D**

 **Sebenarnya di otak dah berdebat; 'Mau pilih yang mana?! Hayate, Danball Senki, Coppelion, Mekakucity Actors, Fairy Tail, atau SAO?!' Dan, pemenangnya adalah Hayate ;)**

 **Hem to the hem, alurnya tidak terlalu sama kok dengan yang asli. Dan sifat karakternya juga berbeda kok, tenang aja *apanya yang tenang coba*.**

 **Dan, tanpa banyak bacot lagi.**

 **Review, please? ;)**


End file.
